purebloodlegaciesfandomcom-20200215-history
Pureblood Vampire
Pureblood Vampires, or more commonly referred to as simply Purebloods, are vampires that are born to two vampires. Unlike convert vampires, they were born with vampire blood which resides in their DNA and is either released into the body 24 hours prior to turning the age of 20 or before then in the event of death, in which case the blood is released immediately following death. Upon the release of vampire blood, their body begins the process of evolution in which they complete their transformation and gain access to their powers. Because a newly evolved Pureblood matches the strength and speed of a 200-year-old convert vampire, Purebloods are heavily favored above both dhampirs and converts among covens. History After drinking the Immortal Elixir created by Amara, Ileana and Dumitru had five children. Amara later discovered that these children would inherit Ileana and Dumitru's condition, which greatly devastated the couple. Ileana then begged Amara to save her children from her and Dumitru's fate. Because Amara couldn't eradicate the condition from Ileana's children, she created a spell that would delay their transformations. The spell required someone to bind the spell within their body, and Amara chose a friend of Ileana's children, Raul, to act as binder; however, if Raul died, then his death would release the spell and thus cause Ileana's children to evolve. One evening, Ileana's third-born son Kristof and Raul got into a physical altercation, which resulted in the accidental death of the latter. This caused Kristof and his four siblings to evolve. Creation Purebloods are the result of a union between two vampires and therefore, they cannot be created artificially. While it is more common for Purebloods to be born to convert parents, other combinations are possible such as convert/Pureblood or Pureblood/Pureblood, though the latter case is extremely rare. Physiology Pre-Evolution The time from birth until evolution. During this time, they have no access to their powers, and while they appear to be human, they are not considered as such due to the unreleased vampire blood in their DNA and are thus referred to as either pre-evolutional or unevolved Purebloods. Despite this, they are able to accept a conversion as their body physically resembles that of a human. While a pre-evolutional Pureblood possesses certain attributes that allude to their vampiric nature, such attributes can also be found in humans. For example, a pre-evolutional Pureblood has 20/20 eyesight, acute hearing, and an irregularly slow heartbeat. The only physical evidence that one is a pre-evolutional Pureblood is the Mark of Purity on their right wrist, which is unseeable by the human eye. Evolution For more information on evolution in Purebloods, click here. '' Evolution is the process that a pre-evolutional Pureblood undergoes which completes their transformation and grants them access to their powers. The process begins with the release of vampire blood from the DNA into the body. While evolution normally occurs over the 24 hours prior to turning the age of 20, it can also occur before then in the event of death. If a pre-evolutional Pureblood dies before turning 20, evolution occurs over the 24 hours following death. Post-Evolution Immediately after coming back to life, a Pureblood will crave human blood. Their strength and speed matches that of a 200-year-old convert vampire. Diet Purebloods must drink the blood of the living in order to remain vital. Despite this, they can eat human food but do not gain any strength from it. It also is flavorless to them. Powers and Abilities Purebloods possess all of the powers that converted vampires do, as well as a few extras exclusively for Purebloods. Most traditional abilities are more powerful in Purebloods than they are in converted vampires. Traditional Abilities *'Disease Immunity' - Pureblood Vampires, like converted vampires, are immune to all human-targeted diseases, illnesses, viruses and infections. *'Enhanced Agility' - Pureblood Vampires are known to have superhuman agility and reflexes that are stronger than that of converted vampires. They can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements without effort or exhaustion. *'Enhanced Durability' - Pureblood Vampires can handle far more physical trauma than converted vampires. No Pureblood Vampire has ever been known to be dismembered, suggesting that their durability may be close to invincibility. *'Enhanced Memory' - Pureblood Vampires possess a near-perfect ability to recall events with great detail and are also unable to forget things. *'Mind Compulsion' - Purebloods have the ability to both control and influence thoughts, actions, and behaviors as well as alter or erase memories of humans. *'Enhanced Speed' - Pureblood Vampires are able to move much faster than converted vampires. Both long and short distance traveling appears as faint blurs to humans. Short distances, in particular, can be covered immediately and long distances can be reached in minutes. It is unknown whether strength increases with age in Purebloods. *'Enhanced Strength' - Pureblood Vampires are without a doubt physically stronger than converted vampires. They can move, carry and throw dense, lengthy or overweight items with no effort whatsoever. They can easily overpower converted vampires with hardly any effort, even those who match the strength of their age. Other astonishing feats include being able to toss even small objects with such a phenomenal force that it could destroy nearly any object in its way, toss fully grown humans as far as the length of a football field, dismember humans, lift greatly weighted objects such as cars or large rocks, and rip out internal organs, all with no effort. *'Enhanced Senses' - Pureblood Vampires have extremely sharp senses of smell, sight, and hearing that exceed those of converted vampires. They can also smell what kind of species another person is and can also track a person with their scent. *' Immortality' - Pureblood Vampires, like converted vampires, possess an infinite lifespan and do not age physically. However, they differ from converted vampires in that they are only limited to a few methods of destruction. *'Memory Absorption' - Purebloods have the unique ability that allows them to absorb the memories of their victims when they feed directly from them. This can only done if the victim is currently thinking of a memory while being fed on. *'Regenerative Healing Factor' - Pureblood Vampires can heal faster than converted vampires. They are immune to the toxin of a werewolf bite. Human blood has been known to increase the speed of healing. *'Retractable Fangs''' - Vampires have elongated retractable fangs that may come out when they pick up on the scent or sight of blood though control over this can be learned. They can also be exhibited when they are angry or about to bite a person or animal. Unique Traditional Abilities *'Insight Link' - When a Pureblood feeds on another vampire with whom they share a biological connection, a mental connection can be formed (typically without knowledge of either party) which allows the vampire feeding to share their visual perspective with the other vampire. Such a power is rare between converted vampires, but not so much with Purebloods. Exclusive Abilities *'Daytime Walking' - Purebloods have the ability to be exposed to sunlight without any physical harm. *'Bloodlust Control' - Purebloods have the ability to control their thirst for blood and do not go rabid with need unlike converts. *'Enhanced Mind Compulsion' -Purebloods differ from converted vampires with their ability to compel converted vampires in addition to humans and dhampirs. They cannot, however, compel other Purebloods. Weaknesses Purebloods possess fewer weaknesses than convert vampires as they are immune to most of them. While they do possess some weaknesses, they often recover faster than them than converts. Traditional Weaknesses *'Silver' - Like convert vampires, silver is severely harmful to Purebloods as it can render them incapacitated for longer than other weapons, and such injuries take longer to heal than other wounds. However, Purebloods can last longer against silver weapons than converts before succumbing. Unlike converts, a silver stake or bullet to the heart is the only thing that can kill a Pureblood. *'Wood' - While Purebloods are susceptible to wooden weapons such as stakes and bullets, they cannot kill them even if they puncture their heart. Injuries acquired from wooden objects will, like silver, take longer to heal than other wounds, but Purebloods will be able to sustain injuries from wooden weapons for longer than converts before succumbing. *'Fire' - While fire is harmful to Purebloods, it will not kill them. *'Magic' - While Purebloods are susceptible to the power of magic, it cannot kill them and only weakens them. *'Physical Trauma' - Physical injuries such as gunshots, stab wounds and broken bones will cause pain to Purebloods but will hardly slow them down if at all. Minor ones such as cuts and bruises have no effect at all. *'Blood Deprivation' - A prolonged lack of blood intake will severely weaken a Pureblood over time. They grow paler as time goes by and eventually become immobile and look more "dead". Once they feed on blood again, the skin color returns to normal as well as their strength. Purebloods can go without blood longer than converts, so it takes longer for them to weaken from deprivation. *'Draining' - Being drained of blood weakens Purebloods as it places them into a state of immobility where they can only be revived once they feed on blood. However, Purebloods take longer to drain of their blood than converts. *'Animal Blood' - While it may sustain them, drinking animal blood does not strengthen a Pureblood as well as human blood. *'Dhampir Blood '- While it may sustain them, drinking the blood of a dhampir does not strengthen a vampire as well as human blood. *'Convert Vampire Blood' - Drinking a convert vampire's blood does not sustain nor strengthen a Pureblood. Exclusive Weaknesses *'Retrievers' -Employers of the Regiment who discreetly captured and delivered Purebloods to them. Known Purebloods *Adrian Vasile *Felix Vasile ‡ *Kristof Vasile ‡ *Nicolae Vasile ‡ *Emilia Vasile *Siobhan Gallagher ‡ *Yegor Rozhkov ‡ *Thao Linh ‡ *Layla Tariq ‡ *Yvonne ‡ *Katja *Vivienne Clarke ‡ *Marina Hillcrest Trivia *It is unknown but assumed that if a pre-evolutional is killed with a silver stake they are permanently destroyed and do not come back as an evolved Pureblood. *Because vampire blood resides in their DNA, a pre-evolutional Pureblood can give birth to vampiric children as witnessed in Vivienne Clarke, who gave birth to a dhampir son before evolving. *Because of their slow heartbeat at birth, doctors often diagnose them as having bradycardia. *Despite the name "pure" blood, it is rare for a Pureblood Vampire to be born to pure-blooded vampires. *Despite the fact that pre-evolutionals do not have access to their powers, the True Descendants are an exception in that they display their elemental powers prior to evolving. The reason for this is unknown. Quotes Category:Supernaturals Category:Races